


最佳炮友 Best fuck buddies

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Jensen, First Kiss, M/M, Sounding, Top Jared, 作者腦子有洞, 劇情都是浮雲其實是PWP, 小言, 慎入後果自行負責, 雷, 黃暴
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared和Jensen兩個單身大男孩在溫哥華片場沒日沒夜的工作,所以他們決定在肉體上互相幫助。<br/>兩個最有默契的好朋友,好男人、好老公、好爸爸。<br/>沒有人知道他們真正的關係...<br/>直到有一天,性愛直播公布在網路上...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 記者會

**Author's Note:**

> 我還活著~  
> 不定期更新~
> 
> J&J本來是炮友,後來就越玩越大像五十度灰那樣啦!  
> 他們一起工作、一起吃飯、一起玩樂、一起玩SM小遊戲、一起上床睡覺,  
> 但是卻沒發現自己是愛著對方的(是有多遲鈍?)!

2017年 春

性愛錄影帶事發之後三個月, Jared和Jensen第一次召開記者會。  
記者都引頸期盼一場痛哭流涕、向社會大眾道歉、和可憐的妻子們道歉的好戲上演。在電視機前等著實況轉播的忠實腐女粉絲們,一邊用衛生紙擦眼淚,一邊和粉絲朋友用Messenger互相打氣,緊張得都快要哭出來了。憤怒的恐同粉絲們堵在記者會現場的大門外狂扔臭雞蛋,用最汙穢的字眼辱罵,騙了他們十二年的兩個男人。

SPN暫時無限期停拍、停播。焦急的腐女粉絲們已經在網路上聯署了上百萬人,希望CW電視台能至少把已經拍完的最後五集播出。

對了,看到這裡的人還不知道發生了什麼事呢?  
一切都要從三個月前,聖誕節性愛錄影帶事件講起。

聖誕節, 12月25日的凌晨3點, 許多粉絲是被Jared Padalecki的直播通知吵醒的。  
鏡頭顯示的是一個清楚的近拍角度, 完全可以從正面看清楚。鏡頭從可以瞧見室內大致的裝潢,到可以瞧見Jensen整個人被綁在椅子上。

室內很明亮,Jensen一絲不掛地被五花大綁在一隻椅子上,那感覺是適合放在北歐家具店的、有把手的白色設計椅,他大張的雙腿之間一片濕潤,分不清是潤滑劑還是精液,透明帶著白濁。桃紅色的小穴一張一合好似在呢喃索求著什麼,可看見一個金色的大環閃亮亮的,卡在可憐紅腫的洞口外,和深紅色陰莖上的金色陰莖環、和龜頭鈴口的金色小球配成一對。堵著Jensen玲口的金色小球上的金鍊子連在陰莖環上,是防止整個小球在玩Sounding(*註1)的時候被那小嘴吞入。Jensen的股間沒有任何毛髮,白皙的皮膚顯得這些SM道具更加色情。

綁著Jensen的是聖誕樹上裝飾的燈泡電線,似乎裝置上附有電池,燈泡紅黃綠白一閃一閃的。一條電線連接到金屬的高潮控制裝置,每次燈泡一閃, 一股電流從陰莖環竄至陰莖塞,Jensen就彈跳起來尖叫出聲,比痛苦更多的是近乎滅頂的快感。

Jensen雙手向腦後被綁在椅背上,大腿則是呈現一個淫蕩的M字開腳。纖細的腳踝被牢牢綑在兩側的把手上。Jensen貌似痛苦又貌似舒服的呻吟著,看得人血脈噴張。

“Jay,快把那個邪惡的東西拿出來! 啊啊…”Jensen對著拿著鏡頭的男人說,一邊呻吟喘息著。  
“寶貝,還喜歡你的聖誕禮物嗎? 電流設備我可是自製的!”一個溫柔好聽的嗓音說著,鏡頭慢慢移向Jensen的臉,然後是一蹋糊塗的小穴。  
“本來喜歡! 但現在不喜歡了! 太多了! 快拿出來! 白癡!”一陣電流通過,Jensen失態地哭了起來。  
“好了,沒事了寶貝,馬上拿出來喔!” 拿著鏡頭的男人先是拿出一個像是自備的腳架,將手機卡在架上,調整好最好的角度,近拍Jensen的陰莖和小穴。然後熟練地先關掉了燈泡的電源,再打開陰莖環,用食指和拇指握著鈴口的金色小球,以一種極度緩慢的速度完全拉出陰莖塞,再輕輕塞回去,來回好幾次地操著那個不適合用來接納異物的小口。最後逼人的小道具終於整個離開Jensen可憐的鈴口,一股股透明的前液流了出來。

“你這變態! 啊啊!” Jensen疼得都要軟掉了。眼淚一顆一顆地掉下來。  
“這可是你說要玩的! 我可是忍得小傢伙都發紫了。”柔軟棕髮的赤裸男人有點生氣地說。  
“快拿掉那個愚蠢的東西,操我!” Jensen的哀求聽起來如此脆弱。  
只見背對著鏡頭的棕髮裸男彎下腰,用舌頭操弄著Jensen小穴。然後像是生蛋一般,一顆白色的乒乓球大小的拉珠就迫不及待地被小穴擠了出來。

“不行了,不能忍! Jen,你的小穴太可愛了,我等不及要用我的大陰莖操它。” 背對著鏡頭的棕髮男人伸出他大得色情的大手,纖長的食指勾住拉珠前方的環,緩緩地拉出剩下的五顆球,一顆比一顆大,最大的那顆看起來簡直快撐破那可憐的入口。

“啊啊啊!”在強烈的前列腺刺激下,Jensen幾乎要射了出來,卻被背對鏡頭的男人狠狠握住陰莖,眼前閃過白光高潮,硬生生地吞了回去。

“說好每次聖誕節都要一起射的!寶貝!”棕髮男人的巨大陰莖第一次出現在特寫鏡頭前,那陽具的大小簡直像是G片男生整形過的怪物陰莖。但是完美程度讓人一眼就看出是天生的。那怪物陰莖看起來有十吋那麼長,又長又粗。棕髮男人握住自己的陰莖,對準Jensen尚未完全閉合的小穴,一頂就整根沒入了,好似這裡才是他的歸屬地。男人用力地操著Jensen,激烈程度不下任何誇張的黃片,男人沒命似得操著欠操的妓女。

幾分鐘後Jensen尖叫著好爽射了自己滿身,棕髮男人停住了幾秒鐘,然後緩緩拔出他仍堅挺的陰莖,白濁的精液從嘆息著的小穴流出來。

 

\--記者會現場 2017 春--

Jared和Jensen出場。記者、社會大眾正等著他們道歉呢。  
Jared突然跪了下來,但不是朝著記者們,卻是朝著Jensen,握著他的手說: 

“我做錯了!”  
“我對不起你!”  
“我對不起大家!”  
“我應該一開始就跟你求婚的,寶貝。”

閃光燈的喀擦聲不絕於耳,台下一片嘩然。

註1: Sounding 用金屬細棒塞進男性尿道的SM遊戲,據說M男可因此獲得受虐的快感。


	2. 第一季(Jared)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為何我每次都會把Jared寫成一個佔有慾強的變態?

2005年 溫哥華 邪惡力量第一季拍攝期間

\--Jared’s POV--

 

早上起來的時候,腰實在疼得受不了。  
如果我都腰疼成這樣,Jensen今天恐怕是不能動了。  
昨天晚上是我人生目前為止的最激烈的一場性愛。  
真是太狂野了! 我以為我會死在床上!

第一次和男人做愛就是和Jensen。好吧,唯一做過的男人就是Jensen。我一直不是同性戀, 也從來沒想過要和男人做愛。  
大概是拍攝的第三個月吧。  
碰到演技上的瓶頸,導演總覺得我演得不夠自然(又或許是Jensen實在太棒了?) 我生自己的悶氣,收了工就躲在飯店房間喝悶酒。

第一個發現我不對勁的是Jensen,平常我們收工後總會一起吃飯、四處逛逛的。他敲了我的房門,問我需不需要找人聊聊。他真的關心我,他自己的重感冒還沒好全呢!

他才剛卸了妝,發燒好像還沒退,臉紅通通的,看起來就像顆紅蘋果撒上麥金色的雀斑,令人想咬一口。  
他問我是不是有什麼不愉快的事,我硬是愛面子不想說實話。  
因為實話就是,覺得自己演技不如你,幼稚的我鬧彆扭呢。  
所以我隨便開玩笑說：  
“好幾個月沒見女朋友,下頭的小傢伙寂寞呢!”  
Jensen先是嬌羞地笑了笑(好吧!他肯定不認同我說他嬌羞,但他確實是嬌羞地笑了。),然後他又突然嚴肅了起來。  
“喔! 我不是有意嘲笑你的! 對不起!” 然後又是滿臉通紅,伸出粉紅色的舌頭無意識的舔著那雙紅唇。  
“天啊! 你的那雙嘴唇簡直犯法了! ” 這大概是我這輩子說過直白的性騷擾。  
“我的嘴唇怎麼了? 告訴我啊!”  
“你沒聽過酒吧裡的男人怎麼形容你?”  
“天生適合吸老二的嘴唇? 一定是天天吸男人的老二,所以才總是那麼濕,那麼色情?”  
“Jensen! 嘿, dude, 你知道那些話是誇獎你的吧?”  
“誇獎我很會吸老二?”  
“不…當然不是…” 我還沒說完, Jensen的眼眶裡頭似乎有淚光在打轉,我只好設法轉移話題。“那些酒吧裡的同志還賭我有一個大陰莖呢!”  
“你有嗎?” Jensen破涕而笑。  
“想看嗎?” 這大概是我這輩子說過最愚蠢的話。  
“嗯。”  
我解開皮帶,拉開牛仔褲的拉鍊,才發現小兄弟已經精神起來了。我迫不及待地掏出我的陰莖,好吧,在好朋友的面前,這雀躍的心情實在是有點奇怪…  
“它還可以更大嗎?” Jensen紅著臉小小聲地說,明明房間裡只有我們兩個。  
“嗯。如果它開心的話” 我伸出右手正想好好撫慰一下小兄弟,順便證明給Jensen看,我確實有個傳說中的大老二。  
哪知道說時遲那時快,那雙犯罪的紅唇把龜頭含了進去,靈巧的舌頭舔著龜頭下方的敏感帶。我感覺我全身的血都往下半身去了。  
“天啊! 真的好大! 至少有十吋吧?” Jensen的嘴唇離開敏感的龜頭約莫一吋,但說話的熱氣仍噴在敏感處,我控制不住高潮直接射了Jensen滿臉。  
嚇了一跳的Jensen呆愣在那裏,然後笑著說,  
“要不我們來當Fuck buddies? 既然你的小兄弟這麼喜歡我?”

世上再也沒有比這個男孩笑起來更好看的人。  
那天晚上,我們第一次做愛。  
做完愛我們相擁到天亮,變成了一個習慣。

我的共演演員,Jensen Ackles。一個漂亮得不像話的金髮男孩,他笑起來露出潔白的牙齒,濃翹的睫毛,蜂蜜色雀斑,翠綠的眼睛,白皙的皮膚,那引人犯罪的嘴唇。天啊! 他好可愛!  
這樣天使一般的大男孩竟然大我四歲。  
說老實話,當Eric第一次介紹Jensen給我認識的時候,我還以為他和我同歲呢。他看起來頂多22歲! 

這個男孩在戲裡飾演我的哥哥Dean,我們一拍即合,第一場戲幾乎都沒有什麼NG。這股神秘的默契是什麼? 

事實證明,Jensen和我的共通點實在太多了! 我們一樣都是德州男孩,都打過橄欖球。在走上演員這條路之前,我們其實都只是想當一陣子的演員或模特兒掙點錢,存唸大學的學費。誤打誤撞的就當上有戲份的配角演員了!

對我來說這是第一次離家這麼久,將近一年。溫哥華這裡,除了劇組的人我誰也不認識。劇組裡頭的工作人員除了化妝師和Jensen我誰也不熟,他們都至少大我十歲以上。唯一年齡相近的就是Jensen,他大我四歲,演員的經歷也豐富得多。如果不是他一直貼心的在我寂寞的時候陪著我,恐怕我這樣怕寂寞的人早就崩潰了吧。

那張漂亮精緻的娃娃臉和甜蜜的嗓音騙了不少人, 他的心裡住著一個成熟的大人。當劇組收工後大家一起去附近的餐廳吃飯時,和Bob一起聊基金投資的Jensen簡直讓我敬佩到不行。他不是只有那張漂亮的臉,從不遲到從不早退,重感冒仍帶著39度高燒準時出現在劇組。(溫哥華的冬天簡直折磨死咱倆,尤其Sam 和Dean冬天也只穿著薄薄的棉外套和法蘭絨。尤其Dean的皮衣完全不暖。)  
這個認真負責的好男人,天使般美麗的容貌,和我簡直是天生一對的哥倆好,結合我的所有喜好在一起。

也許是那張精緻漂亮的臉,讓我這個直男對他毫無抵抗。  
我不喜歡男人,光想到就噁心,但是Jensen這個男人打破所有我的規則。  
他只要一微笑,我就硬了,從那天以後我的腦中不停重複出現Jensen給我口交、被我顏射、被我操射、在我身下呻吟的畫面。  
每天只想趕快拍完戲,和我心愛的男人聊天、吃飯、做愛。  
拍戲是焦慮的,Jensen就在我身邊,我卻不能色情地撫摸他。

說也奇怪,自從我和Jensen成為炮友以後,本來存在的兢爭意識就消失的無影無蹤了。對Jensen的嫉妒蕩然無存。也許那從一開始就不是對他的嫉妒,而是自己得不到他的怒氣。現在只要一收工,那漂亮的小屁股就是我的,愛他都來不及,怎麼會嫉妒他?

但是這個時候我並不知道,我早已經無可救藥地愛上他。  
他也不知道,他已經無可救藥地愛上我。  
我們就是這麼蠢。所以才會在12年的時間裡一直傷害彼此。

那神奇的默契,除了愛,還能是什麼呢?


	3. 第一季(Jensen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 媽呀? 怎麼寫出來變這麼小言?

2005年 溫哥華 邪惡力量第一季拍攝期間  
\--Jensen’s POV--

 

當Eric第一次介紹Jared給我認識的時候,我就知道我完蛋了。他太可愛了,我可沒辦法演他的哥哥,我會忍不住吃掉他的。  
身為一個在德州長大的同志男孩可不容易,尤其你長著一頭暗金色頭髮又長的好看。  
好吧!這可能是謙虛了,我不只是好看,而且我有高挑的身材和精緻如芭比的臉蛋。我不知道我是怎麼變成一個同志的?  
我並不是女性化的那種Gay,也許只是我喜歡有人保護我的緣故? 又或者是因為我童年的憧憬對象?

我十二歲的時候,級任老師Mr. J是個有著棕色蓬鬆頭髮的大男孩,他才剛剛從大學畢業不久,對教學充滿了熱情。  
他是我們的英語和體育老師,他告訴我們他在大學主修運動醫學,但是因為某些緣故辭掉球隊的工作,現在轉換跑道到小學教書。  
他英俊高大強壯,我非常喜歡他。

Caruso那幾個惡霸陰魂不散一天到晚欺負我,搶我的作業簿撕爛,又故意弄翻我的午餐。  
當著大家的面叫我“死基佬!”、“娘娘腔”,我知道他們只是看我這張臉不順眼,因為女孩都喜歡我!  
之前的好幾個級任老師都視而不見,只有Mr. J,不僅當場喝斥了Caruso那群混蛋,還約見了他們的家長。  
Mr. J更在英語課教導了有關同性戀平權的課程。

有一次不死心的Caruso還是故意把毛毛蟲放到我的午餐湯裡,看到湯裡有毛蟲的我嚇得把吃了一半的義大利麵吐了全身。  
Mr. J帶著我去學校游泳池的淋浴間洗乾淨,還拿了他的運動服和短褲給我穿。

我想也許我是因為這個人而喜歡上男人。

小學畢業典禮結束後,大家高興的吃著家長會準備的Buffet,我趁著Mr. J去廁所的時候偷偷跟在他後面,他請求他給我一個吻,因為他是我唯一想要獻上初吻的對象。  
老師婉拒了,他說我的初吻應該只給這輩子最重要的人,然而這個人不是他。  
他摸摸我的頭,就離開了。  
14年後,我26歲,當我第一眼見到這個男孩的時候,我就知道這個男孩就是我的初吻。

 

我並不是處男。我和男人做過,但我從來不讓任何人親吻我的嘴唇。  
初吻應該只給這輩子最重要的人。  
也許我就是浪漫得無可救藥吧,我確實相信這個。

大概是拍攝了三個月左右吧…Jared有一天不知在鬧什麼彆扭,有一場感情戲他演得比較誇張,事實上Jared詮釋的Sam確實是情緒起伏很大的。  
這一集來了新的導演,他希望Jared能演得自然些。似乎是一直抓不到訣竅, Jared一直演不好,那天只好提早收工,這場戲之後再補拍。

晚餐的時候就沒看見Jared,這個男孩才22歲,第一次離家這麼遠,還不熟悉這個產業就演男主角,整天熬夜拍戲,真是夠他受的了。  
我因為感冒實在沒食慾,就直接外帶了幾樣Jared平常喜歡吃的菜,然後就離開鬧哄哄的餐廳,先搭計程車回飯店。

我記得那是周五晚上,劇組的工作人員肯定要喝通霄的。  
演員通常得維持體態,通常吃完飯就直接回飯店睡美容覺,大家也不覺得我先走有什麼奇怪。  
回到飯店,我先回自己的房間迅速卸了妝,帶著外帶的食物敲了Jared的房門。  
Jared大金毛似的搖著尾巴,高興我來看他。  
嗯,有點可愛。

 

“大腳怪! 給你送晚餐來! 怕你沒吃東西不小心餓死了!”  
“Jen,快進來!”  
我問他是不是有什麼不愉快的事,他說：  
“很久沒見女朋友了,小Jared寂寞呢!”  
我笑了笑, Jared誇我的嘴唇好看, 我自我解嘲說這是適合吸老二的嘴。  
事實上我並沒有給男人口交過的經驗。

我假哭,假裝受傷,這招屢試不爽,即使是專業演員都看不出來我假哭。  
“那些酒吧裡的同志還賭我有一個大陰莖呢!”大金毛努力討我開心的樣子可愛極了。  
“你有嗎?” 我破涕而笑。  
“想看嗎?” 這大概是我這輩子聽過最愚蠢的話。  
“嗯。”天啊! 我真的很好奇啊!

 

其實我已經偷偷注意好久,Jared褲檔的那一包真的很大啊!  
Jared解開皮帶,拉開牛仔褲的拉鍊,才發現已經半勃了。  
那條大陰莖就自己彈了出來,好吧,它看起來真的很大,…  
“它還可以更大嗎?”我心虛地說,我想舔舔這個大傢伙。  
“嗯。如果讓它開心的話”  
我不知道我中了什麼邪,我竟然把Jared的龜頭含了進去,這是我這輩子第一次吸男人的老二。  
Jared的陰莖意外的沒有濃重的麝香味,只有淡淡的檸檬沐浴乳的香味和鹹鹹的前液。我忍不住多舔了前端幾下。  
我感覺我全身的血都往下半身去了。  
“天啊! 真的好大! 至少有十吋吧?”我剛離開Jared的陰莖想說兩句話,冷不防地他射了我滿臉。

我嚇了一跳。然後笑著提出最蠢的建議,  
“要不我們來當Fuck buddies? 既然你的小兄弟這麼喜歡我?”  
Jared愣了幾秒鐘,然後大狗狗走去浴室弄了熱毛巾來替我擦臉。  
這個男人吻了我。他的吻技很棒,我沉醉其中(雖然我無從比較)。  
“你剛都不說話,害我以為我搞砸了…”我有點生氣地說。  
“總不能讓你以後回憶起我們的初吻,你只記得我早洩射得你滿臉。”Jared哈哈大笑。　

世上再也沒有比這個男孩笑起來更好看的人。

 

那天晚上,我們第一次做愛。  
Jared一直不斷地吻我、安撫我的情緒，即使他和我一樣緊張。  
做完愛我們相擁到天亮,變成了一個習慣。  
每次做完愛，他從來不會丟下我去別的地方。  
之後的１２年都是如此。


End file.
